Super Smash Bros Brawl Truth or Dare
by star2569
Summary: Do you hate a certain smasher and Ike's final smash just isn't cutting it? Then torture them here!
1. LET THE DARES BEGIN!

Thanks to zea900 for inspiring me to make this. Unfortunately zea900 hasn't updated for a few years. Enjoy! :)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Star: *In super secret weapon closet*

Treezy: *Runs in and activates lock down mode*

Star: *Turns around* how did you get in?

Treezy: *panting* There was a huge billboard that said 'super secret weapon closet' with an arrow pointing to an open door.

Star: Oh, ok, but why did you activate lock down?

Treezy: Meranr is abusing the author powers you gave him.

Star: What did he do?

Treezy: Look at the video camera.

Star: *Looks at camera and sees zombies attacking all 35 smashers from 'Super Smash Bros Brawl' and Meranr hovering over them* Why does have to attack the studio?

Zombies: *destroys door*

Treezy: *Throws Star at the zombies* Eat him first!

Star: BITCH! *throws nuke in the air and hides in protective bubble*

Everyone except Star: *Dies*

Star: *Revives everyone and takes author powers away from Meranr and Treezy* Ok, let's get started. *Warps everyone to the studio* Let's go over a few rules for the truths and dares

1. ALL truths and dares Must be sent through with the review bottom (no pming or I will not use it)

2. only review every other chapter

3. no Co-Hosting!

4. you can dare the hosts/authors too

5. you can dare us to bring characters from other games in as long as you tell us which game they're from

Understood? Good, now Let the dares begin!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please send in some dares soon.

Star out!


	2. NEW HOST

Hey, I'm back, and just to let you know, I will try to update at least once a week and I plan to continue this for awhile.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Star: yay we're back.

Treezy: *eating a sandwich* already?

Meranr: knowing Star I bet this is going to be a long chapter.

Star: hey, shut your mouth!

Meranr: *shrugs* just saying.

Treezy: Ok, let's just start the dares before they blow up the world.

O MY GOD! I READ ZEA'S THING BEFORE I GOT THIS ACCOUNT! WILL YOU HAVE ANYONE THAT ACTS LIKE KITE IN ZEA'S FIC? PLZ ANSWER!

Truth:

Pit: Have you ever force-fed someone floor ice-cream

Dare's:

I dare Olimar to become a cannibal.

I dare Link to become a vegetarian(I'm one too :P)

I dare All the assist trophies to beat up both Treezy and Meranr

Thats It :P

~TheFinalBrawler

Star: First reviewer! YAY! *gives TheFinalBrawler a giant-sized cookie*

Pit: Umm, no. What kind of question is this?

Olimar: But I already am.

Everyone: 0_0

Olimar: hey, you don't see any of my species around do you?

Treezy: No, no we do not.

Link: ok

Meranr: *gets the biggest steak ever known by man-kind and sticks it in Link's face*

Link: AHHH! MEAT! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!

Zelda: *Takes steak and stuffs it down Meranr's throat* There.

Link: *starting to calm down* thanks.

Star: Ok, this should be interesting being from the first reviewer. *warps Meranr and Treezy to the Final Destination map*

Meranr: What the-

All Assist Trophies: *murders Meranr and Treezy in one shot*

Star: *Revives Meranr and Treezy* Oh and for your question, yes there will be someone kinda like Kite. Just not as lovesick. But still the hated and annoying host! :) He "dubbed" himself Mr. Cool. Oh and I'll tell you who every one is like

Treezy=Arynne

Meranr=Author (from last chapter in Zea's)

Star=Zea

=Kite

There, well then Next!

Ike: use a helium tank to inflate Pit, Marth, and Link.

Pikachu: you get to make friends with my Cosplay Pikachu named Pika( it knows Meteor Mash)

Palutena and Lucina: do the Afro Circus.

~groundon65

Star: *gives Ike a helium tank*

Ike: What's this?

Star: *shows Ike dare*

Ike: Ohhh, OK! *inflates Pit, Marth, and Link*

Pit, Marth, and Link: *so hight on helium they start to float*

Pikachu: Pikachu (hi Pika)

Pika: Pika (Hi)

Mr. Cool: Ooooooooooookay then.

Star: *warps Palutena and Lucina to the studio*

Palutena and Lucina: * Start doing the afro circus*

**5 seconds later...**

Palutena and Lucina: *falls down exhausted*

Meranr: Wimps.

Star: *warps them out* Next!

Cool, i can torture brawlers but just to be clear, the following characters will not be tortured (they'lee still be dared but only to do cool things or to get gifts):

Lucario, Luigy, Olimar, Mr game and watch and Toon Link.

Now to the T's:

Mr GW: you are my favorite character, so here is a 2D pizza, also how does it feel to be a 2D character living in a 3D world.

T Link: im going to call you that for short Toon Link, So what was your reaction when you found out you are an reincarnation of a reincarnation, Also you are my 2nd favorite character.

Lucario: you are my 3rd, so what do you do in your life with the smashers.

And now for the D's:

Bowser: wear a bikini and run across a mall.

Wario: eat an entire can of super powerful and superconcentrated chili.

Hosts and people y like can go hide in this super Luxurious Bunker, with a spa and an all you can eat buffet.

Anyway, hope you update.

Ps: if anyone asks, i never called.

~THE HINT

Star: Okay HINT but I'm going to make it just for this chapter *puts harm restriction on Lucario, Luigy, Olimar, Mr game and watch and Toon Link.

Mr. Gay Man Watch: BEEP!

Treezy: ok then I kinda expected more of an answer.

T Link: Wait...What? I'm a reincarnation of a reincarnation? GAHHHHHHHHHHH

Star: *gives T Link chill pills* Dude you got to relax.

T Link: ok...*falls asleep*

Lucario: I usually sit around drinking coffee.

Bowser: *tries to get a bikini on but it rips* damnit! *runs across a mall naked cause the bikini riped and gets arrested*

Wario: eats an entire can of super powerful and superconcentrated chili. *farts and flies to the planet Uranus* (see what I did there?)

everyone: HELL YA! *goes to bunker with a spa and an all you can eat buffet*

King DeDeDe: *eats the all you can eat buffet*

Star: umm what do you mean you never called?

Meranr: NEXT!

Star: Hey that my Line!

Meranr: whatever.

I dare Marth to kiss Zelda full on the lips just to make Link jealous

~Guest

Marth: ok... here goes nothing! *kisses zelda*

Zelda: *pushes Marth away then wipes her lips*

Link: * Gets so jealous he kills Marth*

Treezy: 0_0 ok then

Star and Meranr: Next!

Star: Stop it Meranr!

Meranr: fine be that way!

I dare Luigi to steal sleep deprived Marth's tiara.

I dare Falco to steal Ike's KFC.

I dare Treezy to go on a date with Wario. lol

I want the truth out of Peach. She displays a sweet innocent princess, but she uses her subjects to protect her, unwillingly. Is Peach secretly evil or sadistic?

~Derpy Banana

Luigi: *Steals Marth's tiara and wears it*

Marth: *unleashes his final smash on Luigi*

Falco: *Steals Ike's KFC*

Ike: *throws his sword in the air and when it comes down it hits Falco in the head* Thank you very much. *takes his KFC back*

Treezy: No, just no. That is WAY to demented!

Wario: come on honey *grabs Treezy by the arm and walks at the door*

Treezy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *scraps floor trying to use it to save him*

Star: aww, I almost feel bad for him. ALMOST!

Peach: ye- I mean no O_0

Star: Treezy is still on his date sooo NEXT!

i dare ike to use marth's sword and vice versa for the rest of th chapter. that is all.

~the one and only

Ike and Marth: 0_0 Ok... *switch swords*

Dares Shulk to sing in his swim trunks in front of an audience

~Guest

Star, Meranr, and Mr. Cool: Who is Shulk?

Star: Don't know him/her NEXT

*evil yet innocent smile* lets see here...

Bring Priam from Fire Emblem and have him and FemRobin, who is also in Fire Emblem, to make out IN FRONT OF IKE

Ike, please calm down

Fox must confess his undying love to krystal from star fox

Hey Star! I made a tank for you! Have fun with it

Lets bring in Ash and Serena from Pokemon anime to have them make out

Lucina must confess to Dark Pit in front of Chrom

Chrom ,resist yourself of Lucifer is waiting

Kirby, which non smasher you want to copy?

Mario *smirks* open the ears of an Espurr from Pokemon

EVERYONE ELSE, GET AWAY FROM THE BLAST RADIUS

that is all

~PikaLoverNYA

Star: YES! I LOVE POKEMON! *gives PikaLoverNYA 1000000 cookies* EAT COOKIES! *normal mode* ok *warps Priam and FemRobin in and pushes them together while Ike is watching*

Ike: *crys like Lucas*

Star: Ike...

Ike: *sniffle* ya?

Star: SUCK IT UP AND BE A MAN!

Ike; *cries even more*

Meranr: *shoots Ike with handgun* there

Treezy: *back from horrible date* ewwww he's still crying even though he's died.

Star: *warp Priam and FemRobin back to Fire Emblem and warps Krystal to the studio

Fox: Krystal, I have always loved you *get down on one knee* Krystal will you-

Krystal: no

Fox: aw );

Star okay then, *warps krystal out* YES! TANK!*keep on shooting and reviving * THANK YOU PIKALOVER!

Meranr: okayyyy.

Treezy: hey star!

Star: already did it

Treezy: what? *looks behind him and sees Ash and Serena making out* ohhh ok.

Lucina: What do I have to admit? it doesn't say.

Chrom: okay. *hides in anti-Lucifer bunker* done *proud of himself*

Star: get out of there! *shoots Chrom with brand new tank*

Kirby: Meranr!

Meranr: wait wha- *gets sucked up by kirby and gets his ability drained* (wait what ability?)

Kirby: *didn't gain any ability* awww

Mario: momma mea

Everyone else: *hides in Star's potective bubble*

Mario: *dies*

Star: *revives Mario*

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally done well, hope you enjoyed send in your dares and get ready for a new chapter soon

Starrrr OUT!


	3. DELAYED DUE TO MALFUNCTION

I'm sorry for not staying up to date with my promise that I post ONE CHAPTER AGO! It's not because I forgot about you, because I didn't. I,m not going to be able to post any thing for a couple of weeks (maximum hopefully two weeks) but my laptop is malfunctioning so I won't be able to post for a while be cause all of my stuff is on that laptop and I'm on my iPad right now (1st gen if your wondering) and I can't really post anything with this except for this short aware. But in return for having to wait, you get to choose what I do with the reviews I have already

Here are your choices:

1. I make one long chapter once I get my laptop fixed.

Or

2. I make one small chapter every day with my iPad until I get my laptop fixed.

Post your 1 for the first choice or 2 for the second in your review.

I really do love making these for you all, thanks for your support!


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1 Special Guest

Hey everyone! Option 2 won by one vote, thanks to merane ( yes the meaner in the story is real and also has a fanfic of his own, it's a doctor who btw. Why don't you go check him out?) meranr and I are having a battle and seeing who can come up with the most demented things, and I would love it if you helped me out! Anyway, let's begin!

Star: YES!

Meranr: what?

Star: one of my friends is taking your place for the next few mini chapters!

Meranr: wait, wha-

Star: his name is monster rock, I'm just gonna call him M.R. *shoves meranr into a small closet with Mr. C* go away, he'll be here any minute now.

5** hours later...**

M.R: *walks into the studio* Hey!... Looks bigger than in the image.

Star: no, it really doesn't.

M.R: ok then, can we get started?

Star: why yes, yes we can!

Kirby: I heard everyone took your cake. ( Gives you a smash ball)

Sonic: you will now be called Sanic, also, CHILLI DOGS!

Dedede: Think of Marth as a girl and annoy him.

Wario: How do you train to fight? What's your secret?

Meta Knight: Take off your mask.

~Gamerfan64

Kirby: *pulls out pot*

Star: WAIT! I would never steal your cake, because your my favorite game character ever!

Kirby: *uses final smash on every one but Star

Star: *tastes Kirby's soup* maybe just a little more pepper?

Kirby: *frowns*

Sonic: ok I'm now Sanic? ... YAY CHILLI DOGS! *devours all of the CHILLI dogs in one bite*

M.R: woah! Is that normal?

Treezy: no, no it is not.

M.R: 0_

Dedede: *grins* okay! This should be fun. * walks up to Marth* hey girl, will you marry me?

**5 days of Marth yelling at Dedede later...**

Marth: and for the thousandth time (literally) I and not a girl!

Zelda: *walks up to Marth, what you think that your to good enough to be a girl? * slaps him*

Wario: I eat lots of food while I ride motorcycles!

M.R: makes knight: * takes off mask*

Everyone but Star: * faints*

Star: what was that about? All he look like is a blue kirby

Treezy: * wakes up 3hours later watching Star play Assassin's Creed Unity with M.R*

Star: hey sleepy head, turn around.

Treezy: *turns around just in time to see a gigantic bucket filled with ice cold water being poured on all of the smashers*

Smashers: * soaking wet and wide awake*

Star: that's all the time we have left cya tomorrow

Hey everyone! I'm only going to do 1-2 reviews a day because they take a long time to do on this horrible iPad. I mean really, I'm typing faster than this thing can input a key, AND IT'S SO LAGGY anyway, don't send any reviews in until I finish all of the chapter 3 parts ( all the dares for meranr and Mr. C will be given to M.R, thanks for everything, STARRR OUT!


End file.
